


Dungeons and Dragon Age

by BriOfTheSword



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, No solid plan for this, Power Fantasy, my heart is too weak for canon, op characters, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriOfTheSword/pseuds/BriOfTheSword
Summary: A Bard, a Druid, and a Wizard get teleported to another dimension... sounds like the start of a stupid joke.But no, that's just our day today.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Josephine Montilyet/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Dungeons and Dragon Age

**Author's Note:**

> For visuals:  
> All - purple eyes (different shade in different light), wavy hair below shoulders, light brown skin
> 
> Bard, Valliant - 6'4'', brown hair, eyes flecked with gold, piercings on both ears, hair tied back on loose ponytail, intricate cuffs on both ears (gold with small jewels, patterns of feathers, flowers, and swirls)
> 
> Druid, Vella - 5'2'', brown hair, silver ear cuffs with intricate swirls and small moonstones on end of each ear
> 
> Wizard, Vera - 6'2'', lighter brown hair, hair in ribbon when workings, simple but beautiful golden ear cuffs with fire opals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visuals:  
> All - purple eyes (different shade in different light), wavy hair below shoulders, light brown skin
> 
> Bard, Valliant - 6'4'', brown hair, eyes flecked with gold, piercings on both ears, hair tied back on loose ponytail, intricate cuffs on both ears (gold with small jewels, patterns of feathers, flowers, and swirls)
> 
> Druid, Vella - 5'2'', brown hair, silver ear cuffs with intricate swirls and small moonstones on end of each ear
> 
> Wizard, Vera - 6'2'', lighter brown hair, hair in ribbon when workings, simple but beautiful golden ear cuffs with fire opals

"So... I've come on behalf of the Pantheon and other... concerned parties, to ask a favor of you three."

Oh, this ought to be good.

My sister, brother, and I are sitting in the parlor across from a familiar figure: Istus, goddess of fate, divination, and honesty, among other things. Istus is on a love seat, perfect curves, dark skin, a warm smile, and silver hair, clothed in golden white robes and knitting something that looks like pure starlight, like if you could harness the night sky into cloth. I've never seen her without it, though she does switch between knitting, crocheting, and weaving the cloth. I've never asked why.

"Alright," my brother, Valliant, says, "what is this favor, exactly?" He leans closer as he asks. 

"We, myself and other beings of divination, have foreseen a calamity. Not of this world, necessarily, but there is a chance it will come here in time if given a chance to spread. We have predicted, however, that you three will be able to prevent this from happening." There's a small pause before my sister, Vella, interjects.

"Well, we've prevented disasters before. What would you have us do, should we agree to help?" 

"... I know you three appreciate candidness, so I'll be frank," she says, still smiling. "We need to to travel to one of the farther realms, farther than you have traveled thus far. Not to another plane, but to another universe all together. There-"

"Uh, wait, um... how?" I say, regretting interrupting, but wanting to ask my question.

"Should you agree, Fharlanghn shall take you there. It is not our realm, but the traveler can get you there. Once there, well... you, Vella, have the power to bring yourself and your siblings back on your own, I should think," she says, a twinkle in her eye. Very true, she can. "And once there, you will see that something... unfortunate has happened there. The people there have suffered a loss and are currently grieving, will continue to do so unless a hero saves them. They have heroes of their own, but we have seen them rise to victory only to fail soon after. Should that future come to pass, their world's destruction could have dire consequences for this realm. We would task you with aiding them, and preventing a future disaster their world will be doomed to suffer without you. There are many things I must tell you before you go, but would you be willing?"

We've been called on for "favors" like from gods before, but never had to go this far to complete them. We all look at each other and, even without telepathy, we read and share a thought between us: we'll hear her, but we can't agree yet. So long as we're together, we'll be alright, but we don't want to promise anything and dive into something we're not ready for. We learned that lesson a few centuries ago.

"We would here what you have to say before agreeing. So long as we're together, we can take on quite a bit, but even we need time to prepare. Any foreknowledge you are willing to share about this... new world, we would hear it now," Vella says. Yeah, no kidding. Before we leave, we have to take care of the packing, getting the mansion ready for us to leave, saying good byes... how do you pack to go to a world you know nothing about?

"You will have time, and I can tell you what you need to know now. First, the world we plan to send you to is under great stress at the moment. In short, this world has been separated into two planes of existence, what the locals call 'reality' and the Fade or the Beyond. Somehow, a group of ancient elves of this world sealed away all of the magic, spirits, and especially powerful beings in the Fade, leaving behind many more solid beings to the reality. This was accomplished by forming what they called the Veil, a kind of magical barrier separating the two planes. However, all of the beings of reality in this realm are somewhat connected to the Fade still. They rely on it for dreaming, emotions, and magic. Some magic still trickles through the Veil, and those they call mages can harness said power and perform feats of magic, though those will be... unimpressive to your more experienced minds. Even the most powerful magic users of this world, from before the Veil was erected, would pale in comparison to you three." She pauses for a moment, looking to each of us, either waiting for us to digest all of this or to see if we have questions. This is a lot...

"So... the stress you mentioned, what does that have to do with all of this?" Valliant asks.

"That is the first disaster these people are to face. The Veil, it only barely separates the one realm into two. It is an admittedly fragile thing, but has held well over its centuries until now. An evil being, one that will reveal itself to you all in time, has torn a breach in the Veil, allowing the realms to spill into one another. The worlds cannot survive like this and will destroy one another if this Breach and other tears in the Veil are not sealed. A single person, one that has been chosen by chance, will have the power to do just that. You must protect and guide him on his journey to save this world. Though, there is one thing I must tell you now, if you are to prevent the following disaster. The one who created the Breach was able to do so only because he was given an ancient artifact by one of the ancient elves who erected the Veil. He goes by many names, but you will know him by his soul and sin, Solas."

"Pride? He calls himself Pride?" I ask. Is it a cultural name or one he took on? Like a nickname?

"Yes. His true name, though his widely known title is Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. I would tell you no more of him, to let you know and judge him as each of you will. However, know this: he is a broken and desperate man. He sees this world as a mistake and regrets raising the Veil. He would see it torn down again, though at a later time, in a way he would consider controlled. He would survive its destruction, but many, many others would not. He cannot do so, not as weak as he is and not alone. Should he try, even when he feels he is ready, he will fail and destroy all this world is. Even if he succeeds, the others of his kind will destroy all it could be."

"Woah..." Valliant say. Honestly? Agreed. 

"Can he be redeemed?" Vera asks.

"That is for you to decide. His realm does not belong to any of us and we do not know any deities of that world. His fate is in your hands now. Well, should you decide to go. Ah, another thing you should know that, along with your magic being of an almost legendary caliber in this realm, there will also has different races than you are used to, different than yourselves. There are some 4 intelligent races in the plane: humans, dwarves, elves, and Qunari. The elves, as you know them, can differ in many ways. You all were born among elves with immortality. These elves, while immortal in the times before the Veil, are no longer. Solas may be an exception, but he has many factors on his side in that regard. All of the races in this realm live with similar lifespans and may treat your immortality with... caution. It will be up to you how you handle this as well."

All three of us let that sit for a moment before Vera asks, "Is there anything else you may tell us?"

"No. Forgive me, but I have warned of the dangers of foreknowledge before." Very true, though that conversation was when we first met her, some forty or fifty years ago. "So, knowing what I've told you, will you aid us? And the strangers of this world?"

There's a pause as each of us look to each other. We barely need to. Try as we might to do as we please, we've always been heroes.

"How long do we have before we have to leave?" Valliant asks.

"We can use our abilities to send you to the right place, but time is trickier. We can give you until around noon tomorrow to prepare." Which means we can cast any spells we need and get all of our travel stuff together...

"Do you have any idea how long this will take?" Valliant continues.

"That will depend on the choices made by you and others. This could take as many as two to six years, depending on how long you all choose to stay. While you are there though, returning here may be unwise. The people of this realm will be distrustful of you and the magic they do not understand. Disappearing from the face of their earth to come home may only make them more skeptical of you, though we, of course, will not bar you from returning."

"Wait, if that Veil you spoke of is a fragile thing separating the two planes, is there any danger in us shifting planes to come home? Or shifting between the two planes there?" Vera asks.

"With your magic, no. You are able to teleporting directly between planes rather than going 'through' the Veil," she answers.

"But we should assume that we won't be able to return, for one reason or another, until the world is stable. Prepare for the worst, hope for the best," Valliant says.

"We can manage though, a whole day to prepare," I say, already planning the messages I'll be sending.

"We can. Istus, we'll be ready to leave by noon sharp tomorrow," Vera says in a sort of dismissing tone. I'd almost think it was rude, but she did just give us barely 26 hours to get the mansion and our country ready for us to leave, possible for years.

"Of course. As always, be will owe you all great boons for doing us this service. Should you have anything to ask of us, we will hear you when that realm is no longer in danger from the Breach." Oh, awesome. Possibility of new things or something. Always a nice way to end an adventure. "I bid you all good day and good luck." Istus stands and, in an instance, is gone.

"Damn... this sounds serious," Valliant says, one hand pushing back his chocolate brown hair.

"World ending, in fact," I quip back. He give a playful side smile and stands.

"Well, if we're leaving tomorrow, we'll need to get everything ready. Who's doing what?"

"I can start packing," Vera says. "We also need to send letters to the shops, the farms, and Darius. Then talk to Odrik and Jada, make sure they can keep the house while we're away... leave them enough money to do it too. Should we take money? It's a new world, so probably won't have the same currency, but gold is gold... oh! I need to remember to get our ear cuffs, we definitely need to have the Comprehend Language spells at the ready and be able to talk to each other at all times. Can't be too safe with that..." She walks off, continuing to talk to herself. 

"She's going to overpack, I can feel it," Valliant says fondly, shaking his head.

"Let her, we're packing for a new world," I respond. "I can start writing letters if you want to talk to Odrik and Jada? We definitely have enough money to put in the keepers' vault, right?" The housekeepers are in charge of doling out pay from their vault, or just keeping track of who is owed how much in case our people want to keep their money safe in the vault. The fortress vault, where we keep personal funds and items, can only be opened by one of us three.

"Mm, depends. How much money would a decade of work in the fortress take up?"

"Uhh... maids, guards, mess hall, Vera's brainy people... upkeep costs we have covered with enchantments, everything grown in my garden plus the conjured food from Cauldron of Plenty is definitely enough for anyone that doesn't want to spend extra for anything outside... That should be around 70,000 gold for maintenance, 75,000 if we round up for safety, plus another 20,000 for emergencies or unforeseen expenses... is that right?" I ask. 

"Based it on the monthly pay and wages that go out, maybe is usually 500 gold or so a month... yeah, I'd agree. It'll be hard to so suddenly tell all the shops that we're not sending out our wares, enchanted items or potions any more, but the apprentices at the shops should be able to work it out for a while... 10 years though... hopefully, we're not gone that long."

"Or get a chance to pop back if we need to. It's intimidating that we don't get to know _anything_ about this world. I'll feel pretty useless if I can't make potions there... or know anything about the plant or animal life at all. Ooh, but that does mean the possibility of knew wild shapes for me," I say, eyes shining at the thought.

"Mm, and new stories for me, maybe something magical or new inspirations for Vera. A new adventure," Valliant says, smiling at me. It has been a while...

"Oh, actually, that makes me think, I should get some blank journals for us. I'm sure we'll all want to take a lot in... oh, after letters though. Make sure to write a list of stuff you want to bring, even stuff you know Vera will grab. We don't want to forget anything and-"

"And make Fharlanghn turn the portal around?" he jumps in with a too wide smile.

"Hahaha, yes, obviously. Now go, get gold from our vault, I'll be at my desk if you need me. Oh, and be sure to get plenty for our trip too. Like Vera said, gold is gold."

"Right." We leave the room and complete our respective duties.

###### 

After we've all written our letters, talked to our housekeepers, and collected anything necessary any several things unnecessary for our trip, we reconvene in Vera's workshop on the second floor, the storerooms there keeping most of the enchanted items that we keep for personal use.

"Oh good, you're both here," Vera says, smiling to us as we happen to walk through the open double doors at the same time. She turns back to a series of items she has strewn about on a wide table. "Okay, so far, I've got our rings of radiance so we have hidden bows with limitless ammunition, the rings of steel protection to reduce any weapon damage we take, glamored armor for sneaking purposes, requip rings for all of us to store clothing we can change into," she turns to us before continuing, "be sure to pack clothes enchanted to keep up with any extreme temperatures, we don't want to waste spells on preventing heat stroke if we don't need to. Something nice too, maybe glamorweave- or not since this is a less magical world... well, your choice. Mm... where... ah! Yes, we also have our mess kit with all of the enchantments freshly tested today, so they're all good to go. Can't be going hungry. Valliant, you have your spell sword and charm bracelet, I have my staff, Vel, you have your nature ring and your woodland staff. I've got all of our shared staves and my rods here. There's also just an assortment of enchanted items I brought together that we don't need to attune to to use, just stuff like our brooms, winged boots, amulets of respiration, rings of weapon storage, rings of water walking and swimming, water breathing caps, rings of animal influence, thievery gloves, the belt of storm giant strength, cloak of Arichidna, muffled boots, cleaning cubes, a cleansing stone, identification goggles, cartographic bracelets, the refill jug and decanter of endless water, of course, multitool rings, um... yeah. How about it? Anything else?" 

We both have to pick up our jaws, but, as always, Val responds first.

"So, what exactly are we leaving behind?" he says, dripping with sarcasm.

"It's a new world, we can't overprepare for this!" Vera responds readily, clearly having predicted his reaction.

"I kind of agree... we do still have bags of holding, so it's not like it'll weigh us down at all. Oh, that reminds me, I'm bringing the bag of colding that produces meat every dawn for Ray. Your bringing Dera and Skipper, right?" 

"You remember that Dera doesn't eat, yeah?" Vera asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah, but it feels polite to ask. He's such a cute little pup." They chuckle a bit at me.

"Well, yes, I'm bringing Dera. I'll need to keep my familiar around. If we stay for very long, though, there might be problems keeping Ray and Skipper."

"Well, I'm not leaving Skip, he's not even a full year old yet," Valliant says, crossing his arms like we'd disagree with him.

"I won't make you leave him. Only problem I can see is if mating season eventually comes and there are no other pseudodragons around, but that should be manageable. Ray definitely can't be left behind, griffons hate being held without their trainer. If I leave him with anyone anywhere here, I'll return to him having run away for sure. Wild too, if we stay away for long." 

"Mm... we'll have to hope the new world is diverse or accepting enough of the animals. If not, we'll work something out," Vera says.

"Right. Okay, um... I'm bringing my druid bag so I can access my plants and keep any new plant samples, a dozen supreme healing potions-" "Only a dozen? That's not a lot for the maximum amount of time." "They're all I can spare from the last shipment. I'm happy enough I had any on hand. Also got blank journals for all of us... Vera, do you still have that satchel of unmet needs and, um... what's that conjuring chest called? The one you bought from Garrus that conjures inexpensive materials?" I ask.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about... shit, I can't think of the name, but I've got it over here." She goes to one of her cabinets and picks out a heavy, gem studded wooden chest with a hand written label on the top. "Ah, abracadabrus. Silly name, why did he name it that?" 

"Well, I think it's a good idea to bring it. It gives us access to any object that can fit inside and costs less than 1 gold. Is that right?"

"Sort of. It can conjure things as you've described, but it has charges. Mm, 20 according to the amount of gems lit. It should regain some at dawn, 10 according to the label. It's heavy for such a small thing, but it'll fit into one of the bags of holding, so I suppose that doesn't matter. I'll test it tonight, make sure it recovers exactly 10 charges by tomorrow, and pack it. Ah, and the satchel is here, too," she says, taking and placing them both on the table and writing it's name on a list. The list will be put into the bag of holding so nothing inside is forgotten and we aren't force to turn it inside out to see everything inside. Seeing her write reminds me though...

"Oh! And do you have those refilling fountain pens you made? I know they're prototypes, but it'd be nice to not write with charcoal or quills."

"Ah, right. I've got a few, definitely enough for us to each have one... it would be as good a time as any to test them too. I'll take funnels just in case the refill mechanism doesn't work. Everfilled ink wells, fountain pens... anything else?"

"Mm, clothes, still got that renewing soap tin... do you mind if I go through the mess kit?" Valliant asks.

"Of course, please do."

"Okay... Vera's handy spice pouch, renewing containers with white and brown sugar, baking powder and soda, flour, dozen eggs, bread box, oatmeal, coffee, all the teas ever, cocoa power, our chocolate bars, cups, plates, bowls, cutlery, chopsticks, sustaining soup spoons... we have to look after another person, right? Istus mentioned before that only one person had the ability to close the holes in the Veil, so we should be ready to look after him, right?" he pauses. "She did say 'he,' right?"

"She did... mm, we can pack some extra cutlery and dinnerware, but he's from that world. He'd likely know how to survive there," Vera answers.

"Oh, true. Well, we've definitely got all we'd ever need. And that bag of colding makes some crazy amount of meat every day, right?"

"Yeah, 200 pounds, 30 to 45 of which goes to Ray and... how much does Skipper eat again?" I ask.

"Surprising amount for such a little guy. No more than maybe 5 pounds of meat with a bit of fruit mixed in for vitamins and such."

"Still leaves plenty for us. I can always make goodberries or summon a heroes' feast if it becomes an actual problem, so we definitely aren't going hungry or having any vitamin troubles, promise," I say. 

"Alright, alright," Vera says. "And you two have your ear cuffs with Comprehend Language and communication enchantments, yes?" We both nod to her. We each designed our own and had to fabricate them with a spell since they were so delicate and hade to be made precisely to not irritate our elven ears. It'd be pretty awful if we lost the little things. "Okay... those with amulets of tongues should solve any communication problems. Anything else?"

"I think at thing point, we just need clothes. Temperate enchanted ones, nullification armor for me and Val, your robes... the requip rings can hold, like, 25 outfits, so that should be plenty, no?" Val asks.

"I'd think so. They can carry the enchanted clothing too, so that glamored armor, winged boots, and all that, we can each carry what we need from there. Those ones don't need to be attuned to, so they're perfect to slip on and off with that ring," Vera says.

"Then... packing clothes, reconvene for food, 'cause I'm hungry now, and then cast any spells we might need for whatever we get dropped into tomorrow?" I say, looking for approvals.

"Should we cast anything ahead of time?" Vera asks. "It may be better to just show up as we are. We'll already be covered in enchanted items. Istus said our magic would be advanced to these people, we shouldn't risk being seen as a threat. Well, more of a threat than I'm sure we'll already seem like. We're alien to these people."

"Mm... scary."

"Agreed," Valliant says. "... Well, we'll be together, so we'll be alright."

"Ugh, rip my heart out why don't you?" Vera says with a smile. Val and I grin back and, without any other acknowledgement, we walk away to collect and store our clothes.

###### 

I double check the invoice for the shop in Sarevor. I definitely can't take any more then 12 supreme healing potions... I don't know if it'd be worth it to take some of the smaller ones. I'm worried about relying on spells, but hopefully I can set up my tools somewhere over there. Herbalism kit, alchemy stuff... oh. Should we take more tool kits? We used to lug them around before, I guess we could again. I put on my ear cuff and test it. The enchantment let's me know that Vella is wearing her cuff, but Valliant isn't. He hasn't thought to put it on yet, probably.

"Hey, Vera?"

"Vella, what's up?"

"Do you think we should take our tools? I'm thinking of taking my herbalism and alchemy kits for potion making. Even if I have to grow all of the ingredients myself, It would be good to have the option to have I think. That reminded me of when we all used to carry our little kits around-"

"The woodcarving and weaving stuff, I remember. You had your thieves tools back then too. Yeah, I mean, we have room to bring anything we want. I mean, We'll be gone a while, so even if you only think you might want it, it's probably a good idea to pack it. Better to have it and carry a bit of dead weight than to want it later and not be able to get to it. That's what I've been saying for the past 3 hours anyways."

"Wh- Did you pack more stuff?"

"... yes."

I sigh. "Well, I'm sure it's useful. If you feel better having it, then we can take it, but just try to remember, that, really, with our skill sets all together, we can make almost anything, even if we have to hide from the locals."

"Mm... yeah... shoot, you're right."

"It's okay. You can still pack everything. Like you said, the only downside is having deadweight, and our magic bags negate that."

"Haha, yeah, I guess." There's pause... a long one.

"Vera, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-I think I'm just overthinking. Stressing out about all this, y'know?"

"Mm, I can get that. We are literally getting sent into a bad situation. But hey, worst case scenario, we leave. This is a favor asked of us, not a demand. Istus even said that no one will stop us if we try to come back. And, even if we stay there, in a catastrophe, it'll still be you, me, and Val. From the womb to the tomb, it's you, me, and him. Long as we're together, nothing can keep us down for long. That's how it's always been."

"Yeah... Fuck, yeah, you're right. Okay. I'm good, I'm... I feel better."

"Well, good. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nah, no, I'm good."

"Alrighty-"

"Hey, girls?" Valliant's voice interrupts. 

"Yup?" we reply in unison.

"Hey, Vera, we can cast spells normally in this new world, right?" Val asks.

"Oh. Well, I would assume so. If we were going to be debilitated as soon as we got there, I would hope Istus would have warned us. Why?"

"I started thinking about the effect we're going to have on this place with all of the magic and new things we're bringing in. They can't really copy any of your enchantments, people here can't even do that. Spells, though, they might pick up on. And Vella gets upset sometimes when an invasive species gets introduced into fragile ecosystems, so is this going to be okay?"

"We'd only be introducing new ideas of magic," Vera explains. "I can't really say for certain since we weren't told exactly _how_ these people are less powerful than we are. If they were only being crippled by this Veil, you might be right to worry, but Istus said we would surpass these people even before the time it was formed. If that's the case, it implies something about this world or it's people are inherently weaker than we are, magically speaking. That's my theory anyways."

"Oh, so, no worries?" Val asks hopefully.

"Mm, I suppose so. I wouldn't try to teach any of of them spells from our world, but just being there and performing them wouldn't be harmful, necessarily. If all it take is seeing one of us cast a spell for one of them to pick it up, then they would have gotten it on their own eventually anyways. I don't predict us having any negative impact on these people, not yet anyways."

"Oh... alrighty. So, what are we talking about?"

"Not much now. Packing, mostly. You have your rapier and your nullification armor? Vella, you too?"

"I've got my concealed mithril, and of course I have my sword," Val answers.

"Glamored armor is in the requip ring, I've got my studded leather armor with nullification on it ready for tomorrow," I say.

"Okay. I gave you all the rings, our other enchanted items are packed, we've taken care of responsibilities here... anything else?"

"Oh, did you test that chest yet?" Val asks.

"No, not yet."

"Would you mind pulling a bunch of bandages out? If we're heading into a bad time, I'd like to be able to help even without all three of us using all our magic on healing spells."

"Ah, good point. That's be a lot of bandages, but we don't actually have a healer's kit on hand. I could put a few together with the 11 charges I'm gonna use by making salves and bandages. Vella, could you make a few splints for me?"

"Definitely. I can get those once I finish putting these clothes away."

"Great. You think we're set for tomorrow?" Val asks.

"I'm going to use all my spells to fabricate some ware for the stores. After that, I should be good to go," Vera answer.

"Ooh, good idea. Same here," I chime in.

"Alright. Tomorrow it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will become VERY apparent soon, but these characters are not going to adhere terribly strictly to the rules of Dungeons and Dragons and, in the game's scope, would be over level 20. This is for funsies and sake of bringing magic to a world that is magically suppressive.
> 
> Also, material components will be almost non existent (so no gem encrusted chalk and what not).
> 
> ALSO also, I have written very little of this story and it will be coming out VERY slowly. I've only posted this chapter so the draft won't be deleted.

**Author's Note:**

> This will become VERY apparent soon, but these characters are not going to adhere terribly strictly to the rules of Dungeons and Dragons and, in the game's scope, would be over level 20. This is for funsies and sake of bringing magic to a world that is magically suppressive.
> 
> Also, material components will be almost non existent (so no gem encrusted chalk and what not).
> 
> ALSO also, I have written very little of this story and it will be coming out VERY slowly. I've only posted this chapter so the draft won't be deleted.


End file.
